


CSI: Drabbles

by gblvr



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and Double Drabbles written for gil_loves_greg; some were for specific prompts, and some were for the Merry Month of May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI: Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> See end note for warnings.

**Snow Day**  
(for elanah)

Greg loves snow, but living in Vegas means that he rarely sees it. When they wake up to snow one afternoon, Greg's first instinct is to go out in it, dressed only in pajama bottoms, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Gil stays on the porch, looking at him like he's crazy, but Greg doesn't care. He scoops up a handful and rubs it between his hands, savoring the cold.

After a moment he turns around with a handful of snow and an evil glint in his eye. Gil starts to back away, but he isn't fast enough, and Greg pelts him with a loose snowball. The ensuing snowball fight rapidly degenerates to rolling around in the grass, stuffing snow down each other's shirts. When they finally roll to a stop, breathless and flushed, Greg is giggling, and Gil is smiling widely when he leans in to kiss Greg's reddened nose.

 

**Part of Loving Someone**  
(for tzi)

When Brass dies, something in Gil dies as well. He's closed off and uncommunicative, and he stops touching Greg, even in passing. They live in the same house, but that's all -- there is no _them_ anymore, and Greg doesn't know why, until Catherine tells him what's happening.

They're in the car, driving home, when Greg says, "I'm not letting you go. Not yet."

Gil looks confused, for a moment, but then it passes. He sets his jaw and doesn't say anything.

"Do you think it will hurt less if you go away now? I know what you're doing, and I'm not gonna let you get away with it."

"What if I don't want to stay?"

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You're scared and hurting and sad right now -- but you don't have to do this alone."

Gil pulls the car to the side of the road, and sits silently for a long time before he speaks. "I never want you to go through this…I never want you to have to mourn me."

"You can't protect me from that -- losing someone is part of loving them. I want that, want to love you until you're gone, and then keep loving you until I'm gone, too."

Gil looks shakes his head and looks away; Greg unbuckles his seat belt, and leans across the space separating them, until he's _right there_. "There are so many things in life we can't control, but this isn't one of them. Please don't give up on us." He presses his mouth to the skin behind Gil's ear, and when Gil looks back at him, he whispers, "don't give up on _me_" before he pulls Gil into a kiss.

When they part, Gil closes his eyes, and nods, and finally lets the tears come.

 

**Type**  
(for carolina30363)

_Gil's not his type. He prefers the men he dates to be younger than his parents; pretty boys like Nick are more his speed._

Greg squirms against the hands holding him, wanting more, deeper, faster.

_He knows dating at work is a bad idea; he's never able to just be friends afterwards._

He's been riding the edge for hours, knowing that he's not going to come until Gil allows it.

_He struggles to remember why they shouldn't be doing this, but when he finally comes, it doesn't matter. What matters is them, together, and how they make each other feel._

 

**Bugged**  
(for oneflewtoofar)

He might love Gil, but he'll never get used to the bugs. The dead ones on the wall are a bit strange, but what really creeps him out are the live ones; not the ant farms, but the beetles, the tarantula, the roaches.

He knows Gil is an entomologist, that he has an unnatural interest in how insects live and die. He even understands, intellectually, that Gil _likes_ bugs, but it doesn't change the way his skin crawls when Gil feeds crickets to the spider or keep his hair from standing on end when the roaches hiss in their enclosure.

 

**He Tells Himself**  
(for misstemperance)

When Sara and Greg leave together, he tells himself it's not what it looks like. He prides himself on his powers of observation, and everything he's observed about Greg says he's gay; therefore they're not going on a date.

When it gets back to Gil that they did go on a date, and they're going to go on another, he tells himself he's not jealous, because that would mean he's interested, and he's not. He tells himself that, but deep down he knows it's a lie because he is interested, but not in Sara. And _that's_ something he'll never admit.

 

**It**  
(for elmyraemilie)

Subtle isn't working; he's tried to work it into conversation, tried to bring it into their lovemaking by doing it to Greg, even left the web browser on his laptop open to a fetish site, but so far he's not had any luck. Obviously a direct approach is needed, but he can't just drop it on Greg over dinner. He can see it now -- Greg would either laugh, or run away screaming. He's not looking forward to either option, but he needs this, and he wants Greg to give it to him, so he's going to have to ask.

 

**Fine So Far**  
(for dementedelement)

They were walking to Gil's car, and Greg still wasn't talking. Gil wasn't sure what the problem was, but he wanted this to work, so he was going to keep trying. "What did you think of the movie?"

Greg blushed for what seemed like the millionth time, and mumbled, "It was okay."

Gil grabbed Greg's hand as he stopped, forcing him to turn and face him in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Are you sorry you said yes, Greg?"

Greg looked up at this, meeting Gil's eyes for the first time all night. "What? No…I just. I know I talk too much, and I didn't -" Greg stopped there, swallowing hard for a minute before he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Gil's; he leaned back, saying, "I just don't want to mess this up."

Gil pulled Greg in close for another kiss, saying, "You're doing fine so far."

 

**Candlelight**   
(for deannawol)

Candlelight is amazing; it hides things we don't want others to see, and softens the rough edges.

Greg is grateful for the candlelight -- he doesn't want Gil to see the scars. He's scared Gil won't want him when he sees.

When Gil's fingers brush against the worst of the scarring, Greg can't help it: he tenses and starts to roll away.

"Greg? What's the matter?"

Greg doesn't answer; how can he even begin to explain?

And then he feels Gil touching him, whispering 'beautiful, you're so beautiful' and he knows he doesn't have to -- Gil already knows.

 

**Trembling**  
(for mikhyel)

"You can't wander off at a crime scene, Greg! The perp could still be here, watching us."

Greg turned back to Gil, intending to argue the point. The fight went right out of him when he saw how Gil's hands were shaking and how white his face was -- he wasn't mad, he was _scared_.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think," Greg whispered as he stepped in close, and brushed his gloved fingers across the back of Gil's hand.

Gil closed his eyes as he grasped Greg's hand; they stood together, breathing each other's air as the trembling in Gil's hands slowed.

 

**Gone**   
(5/1/05)

He was beyond fatigued, but everything seemed so sharp and clear -- the feel of finely woven Egyptian cotton under his back, the honey-sweet scent of beeswax candles, the burning tremble along the backs of his thighs, the touch of his mouth to heated skin, the rise and fall of his own voice in response to the depth and strength of Gil's thrusts. He wanted to concentrate on the sensations, to brand them into his memory for later, but it was all so good, so intense, that he was coming before he knew it, and the moment was gone...

 

**Isn't Every Day**  
(5/2/05)

It isn't every day that Gil Grissom finds himself in over his head. Most days he can keep what he's feeling under control, in a safely labeled box, but today isn't one of those days.

It started like any other day - get up, shower and dress, go to work at the lab. But somewhere in the middle, it took an odd turning, and he finds himself ending the day somewhere he only imagined he could be.

Because he's gone and fallen in love - with young, hot, and not-interested-in-older-men Greg Sanders. And there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.

 

**Play**  
(5/3/05)

It's a game.

The CSIs bring their swabs and samples in, and he processes them; the quicker he does it, the longer he can play the game.

How long can Sara or Nick hold out before they grab the results from his hands? Will Catherine lose whatever patience she has today? Warrick can always be counted on to roll his eyes and sigh, but the question is when?

Gil, though, is his favorite -- he lets Greg play, and sometimes Gil plays back, teasing with words, looks, touches.

Sometimes he wonders what other games Gil would let him play....

 

**Sleep**  
(5/5/05)  
Soft breaths against the side of his neck awoke him. For a few moments he was unsure where he was. He was naked, warm and comfortable like he hadn't been in a very long time, and sleep was calling him back into her arms, but he fought against it, needing to know.

He remembered the end of shift breakfast, and even dropping Sara at home, but things were a bit blurry after that. He thinks he may have taken someone else home...

"You're thinking too much."

Greg. He was with Greg. Before he could start to panic, Greg poked him in the side, and ordered him to stop.

Gil smiled, deciding that Greg was right -- he was thinking too much. He let it go, smiling as he nuzzled into the soft spikes of Greg's hair. He let himself relax and mumbled, "Sorry," before closing his eyes....

 

**Home**   
(5/6/05)

He's beginning to come when Gil's phone rings. The part of his mind that isn't short-circuiting notes it's an actual ring, rather than music, which means it's work, but that's as far as he gets before he loses track of everything but his dick and Gil's mouth.

When he comes back to reality, Gil's laying across his legs, talking on the phone; it sounds like a call-back, which means he'll be expected too.

Gil says sorry with a kiss, and leaves, telling Greg to follow in a few minutes.

* * *

When Greg arrives twenty minutes later, he figures a lecture from Warrick is a small price to pay for the stolen minutes he and Gil had earlier. He can ignore the smugness in Warrick's voice because he knows he's going to be going home to Gil. He smiles a bit - home to Gil - that sounds good.

 

**Sorry**  
(5/9/05)

"Can I come in?" Greg was the last person that Gil expected to see when he opened the door, but there he was, looking for all the world like he expected Gil to slam the door in his face.

"I'm so stupid -- I know I fucked up." Greg spoke quietly, earnestly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I swear it'll never happen again."

Gil didn't answer; he just opened his arms and waited.

Greg stepped forward, wrapping himself around Gil, kissing him and whispering, "sorry, so sorry."

Gil just held on and said, "I forgive you."

 

**Dessert**  
(5/10/05)

"Greg? We need to get going if we're going to make it..." Gil trailed off as he entered the bedroom. He'd been expecting a half-dressed Greg, but what he found was Chinese takeout, arranged on the bed around Greg, who was wearing nothing but a wicked smile. Off to one side, there was a bowl filled with containers of sticky sweets – ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and what looked like a jar of maraschino cherries.

"I guess this means we're not going out?"

Greg just shook his head, and kept on smiling that wicked little smile.

 

**Kissing Greg Sanders**  
(5/12/05)

Kissing Greg Sanders is –

Intoxicating. Delightful. Overwhelming. The hot slide of Greg's tongue against his, the sharp edge of teeth set against his lower lip, the feel of Greg's breath against his cheek, the sound of Greg's moans in the air around them, the taste of clean skin and Greg, the wiry feel of Greg's hair between his fingers, the firm flex of muscle beneath his hand...it's better than anything he's ever had, with anyone else, and whenever he and Greg kiss, he wants to crawl inside, to be under Greg's skin, and never leave. It's –

perfect.

 

**Slow, Like Honey**  
(5/22/05)

He feels like it's been hours since they started, hours since he's been able to do more than shake and moan and _beg_ for more, harder, please. Gil slows with every word, and yet, Greg can't help himself.

"Good, so fucking good...."

Gil slows again and they rock together, barely moving, hands and mouths wandering over each other's skin. When Greg finally comes, it takes him by surprise -- it's so intense it brings tears to his eyes, and he can't stop the sob that bubbles out when Gil wraps his arms around him, murmuring 'love you' as he's coming.

 

**Do You?**  
(5/26/05)

"Say something, please."

He can't even think, let alone speak, because of what Greg's just revealed. Hell, he's not even sure he heard correctly, and he has to stop himself from asking Greg to repeat it.

"I'm...I don't know what to say, Greg."

Greg blinks a bit, and the corners of his mouth droop. "Does that mean no?"

"God, Greg, no! I mean..." Gil stops for a moment, and really looks at Greg. He's more upset than before; even his hair looks dejected. Gil closes the distance between them, slipping his fingers over Greg's cheek. "It means yes, Greg. Yes."

 

**Crush**  
(5/31/05)

"You like him."

"'Course I do. Grissom's is a great guy."

"No, no. I mean you _like_ him, as in 'you want to get with him.'

Greg didn't answer, and Nick started to laugh. "Man, Greg, I was just kiddin'."

Greg chuckled weakly, following Nick out of the locker room. "You had me goin' there for a minute."

When Gil heard the door close at the other end of the room, he stepped from behind the row of lockers leading toward the showers.

He didn't want to believe it, but maybe Nick was right....

Sanders had a crush. On him.

**Author's Note:**

> The second drabble is about a major characters death; please read with caution.


End file.
